


The Undercut

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During quali for the Hungarian GP, there was a shot of Carmen in the garage giving Gabriela a very understanding kind of sympathetic, "Sorry, babe,"-type look when Pastor didn't get through to Q3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undercut

Sometimes Carmen thinks it can't be easy for Gabriela, being Pastor's wife. The guy is brilliant on his day but, to put it more politely than most would, it's something of a rollercoaster ride the rest of the time. But Gabriela loves him, Carmen can tell. And, when she's being honest with herself, Carmen will admit she knows far more than she'd like about loving someone who doesn't make things simple. Far, _far_ more, so it's not as if she doesn't understand.

And anyway, the fact is that it's not easy for anyone in the team right now, the tyre thing this weekend only being the latest in what seems to be an endless series of fuck ups. But that's racing, she knows. All the teams that aren't one of the big guns are permanently barely hanging on by the skin of their teeth, and with what Carmen sees behind the scenes now, sometimes she's surprised they actually manage to turn up every race weekend.

But she's not complaining. She's learning the ins and outs of it all, getting her name out there, and the moment that's all she can do. Today she stands in the garage, watching qualifying, concentrating on taking in as much as she can. They're doing surprisingly well, with Romain seemingly through to Q3, and Pastor almost there. One final lap, and everyone holds their breath, but no, Pastor doesn't quite make it.

Gabriela's there too, just nearby, and Carmen shoots her a sympathetic look. Gabriela nods gratefully back at her, and then stares back up at the monitor in the garage. Her face is large on the screen, eyes wide with disappointment, but she doesn't react at the sight of herself, waiting patiently until the camera turns away.

When Pastor gets back to the garage, he has a few brief, terse words with his mechanics, and then heads off, presumably back to his room to cool off before he's thrown into the media pit. They'll need to do a proper debrief later, but there's no rush right now.

Gabriela follows him, and, after a minute, Carmen takes off her headset and follows Gabriela. One or two of the engineers give her a curious glance, but everyone else is too busy watching to see what Romain can do in Q3.

Carmen finds Gabriela standing outside Pastor's room, leaning back against the wall in the corridor. She hasn't been crying, or at least not yet, Carmen can tell, but she's upset.

"He okay?" she asks, quietly. Carmen's seen enough to know that Pastor is better left alone when he's angry, and that Gabriela deals with that as best she can.

She nods. "He just needs a minute."

"What about you?" Carmen says. "Are you okay?"

Gabriela smiles weakly, and it's enough that Carmen can't stop herself, not giving Gabriela a chance to answer, but grabbing her wrist and dragging her forcibly into Romain's room, which is adjacent, standing empty. She locks the door behind them, and pushes Gabriela up against the wall, holding her there.

"No," says Gabriela, shaking her head. "No," she says, but offers no resistance when Carmen kisses her: once, twice, three times, each press of lips more lingering until at last Gabriela whimpers, yielding, and her mouth opens up under Carmen's.

She kisses Carmen back, reckless with need, and Carmen leans in, taking it and giving back even more, so high on it she has to remind herself to breathe.

But there's no time, there's never any time, always the heightened awareness of dare and risk. Carmen pushes the thought aside, pressing her body against Gabriela's, pinning her to the wall, hand up her skirt and inside her underwear.

"Don't," Gabriela whispers. "Please, he's just next door…" She inhales a sharp, agonizing breath and Carmen feels her own core pulse with desire. "He might hear, you can't…"

"Shhh," Carmen commands, her fingers sliding up into hot, wet heat, fucking in and out, reliably rough in that way she knows will make Gabriela lose it as quickly as possible. She smirks to herself in satisfaction as Gabriela moans, too loudly. "Quiet," says Carmen, and though she couldn't give a shit if he hears them, she's not that cruel. "You know how to be quiet for me, don't you?" She presses the knuckle of her thumb up hard against Gabriela's clit, feeling her hips jerk in response. "You're such a good girl," Carmen murmurs.

Gabriela clings desperately to her, biting down hard on Carmen's shoulder to muffle the noise she makes as she comes, her whole body shuddering with release, shaking with aftershocks even as she's done.

Carmen waits, making sure Gabriela's steady against the wall before she finally steps back. She sucks on her fingers, licking them showily, watching Gabriela watch her. Gabriela's still breathing hard enough Carmen can hear it, voice hoarse as she asks, "What about you?" She smooths her hair back behind her hair with a trembling hand. "Let me just…" She steps forward, but Carmen backs away.

"It's too late," she replies. Which is, as it happens, the truth, because Q3 must be over by now and Romain will be back here any minute. The expression on Gabriela's face hovers somewhere between relief and disappointment, and Carmen tries not to think about what she knows that means.

"I'll do myself," she says, shrugging like it's nothing. "Later." She might, of course. Or she might do what she more often does, find a club somewhere and pick up a girl with brown hair and wide eyes. She'll take her back to the hotel, tell her not to speak, close her eyes while the girl goes down on her, try not to look at her face afterwards. It's easier to pretend.

"Okay." Gabriela smiles gratefully. "Thank you," she says, glancing down at the floor, and then looking back up at Carmen. She's blushing, Carmen can see. "I better go check on him."

"Yeah," Carmen replies, forcing herself to smile back. "You better."


End file.
